CP - March, 2384
This page chronicles posts #11961-12080 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2384. *CP - February, 2384 *CP - April, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Now on the planet, T’POK arrived to Belize where he picked up Baylee from VYLIN ELBRUNNE. His troubles with non-Vulcan children become more apparent as he takes the child in on his own. Now saved, MARGIANNE sends a communication to Earth for ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and explains to him what happened while he explains that Baylee is safe. MARGIANNE then contacts T’POK who is now en route to Bajor with Baylee. FARAN UNA looks up a xenobiologist and inquires with ANDRUS about his partner Katal’s surgery. Andrus doesn’t know anything personally but refer them to Kai Cevdak-Ross. IBRAHIM AL-KHALID discovers that his son Iskander is alive after presumed dead, prompting him to tell ILIAS AL-KHALID and informing the son, that they will be taking a trip to Bajor. KATAL UNA runs into MIXIE BRIDGES on Earth, the woman having returned from her business on Bajor. They chat and form a friendship in hopes of having a bond. Second Week Returning from his chat with Andrus, FARAN UNA tells KATAL UNA about Kai Cevdak-Ross being referred as the best one to help Katal with her change. Katal doesn’t like that and explains to Faran the hurt she had over Amity’s choices. Third Week Arriving to Earth, ALLYSANN MAENAK is in Hawaii with the kids when she runs into KATAL UNA. They chat about why she is there and Ally admits to her she is not happy about her quad arrangement and is willing to trade places. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is on Earth for KATAL’s procedure and runs things through with her. She is nervous, but questions are asked and they plan to sort things out around April. To distract KATAL from her looming changes, FARAN UNA invites her to go camping with him and his family visiting from Trill. KATAL agrees and then offers to invite some of her friends too, including ALLYSANN. While there, they talk about relationships and children, getting to be closer as friends. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and MARGIANNE SAVOI talk about Margi’s future and what she plans before he offers his advice to her - more sexual tension coming out. KATAL is in the midst of camping when new character K’JAVA KAHMUP (Faran’s brother) talks to her about Ally and why the woman is away from her husband. ANDRUS returns home and VYLIN ELBRUNNE feels he is acting off. She discovers he is still on injections, prompting him to go off them. He agrees but not before she finds out that Margi is the woman he had an affair with. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE are packing up their stuff to head back to DS9 now her assignment is over. He offers that now she is pregnant they should move to Earth in July and she agrees. En route back to Bajor, K’JAVA and KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK talk to each other and K’java inquires some about how the boy thinks/feels about his step-father, getting nothing but negative answers. Fourth Week Going to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, MARGIANNE brings the news about Iskander and she encourages her to be more self confident and go for it! Cardassia Plots First Week Patrolling the edges of Cardassian space, OZARA BRIK runs across SULLY and MARGIANNE. They had drifted into their territory and the Legate picks them up, knowing of Syndicate movements in the area. OZARA has been able to contact Starfleet and learns SULLY is really an undercover Captain by the name ISKANDER AL-KHALID. She interrogates him, only to find she believes his story and invites him to be looked after. Later, OZARA and ISKANDER have dinner and talk about his experiences. Getting back into the swing of things, AVARIN INDUS explains to SIYAL INDUS he just won a big case and is getting a lot of money. Helping them pay for the mortgage, he tells her he wants more kids and they start trying again. Second Week Arriving to the second Cardassian station CORAT DAMAR is there with QUESTA DAMAR to arrange some deals (including marriage arrangements) with the Kazons. Beaming over to their ship, however, there was an accident and Damar was put into a coma when he saved Questa. At the same time, VASTI DAMAR was born through induced labour from the events (March 11, 2384). CORAT (TARO) wakes up, but is in a dream, being a Cybelean male on Cybelea I. CADAA is there and looks exactly like Questa and he attempts to get her help but they’re arrested. They’re put before a trial for having probable relations and Taro is sentence to be whipped. Later, CORAT (TARO) escapes and kidnaps CADAA. He gets her to bring him to a communications hub, but on the way they do it - showing her why males are dangerous. CADAA tricks CORAT (TARO) and traps him in an escape pod before more Cybealeans come in and poison him. He wakes up with a start, QUESTA watching over him before DR. SERIK has to sedate him. QUESTA goes back to GWENI DAMAR who has made it to the station and cries to him about Corat dreaming about other women. Thinking he has a lover they plan on leaving him if he doesn’t give up the other woman. QUESTA confronts CORAT when he is better and threatens him, but he explains it was only a dream and there is no other woman. Bajor Plots First Week Adjusting after having Arrennhe, ALLYSANN MAENAK and KIAN MAENAK get into an argument when he comes back from time out with Yintar. Ally gets jealous and Kian knows it’s because of his relationship with the Hebitian, but Ally doesn’t come right out and say it before storming off. AMITY IOAN is surprised when YINTAR IOAN gallops in on his horse and steals her away for a romantic moment and their first time together since the quints. YINTAR gets back only to sass ALLY about her place in the house. She gets confrontational and he hits her, prompting the woman to leave. ISKANDER is now on Bajor and sorting out his career with CORBAN MADDIX, who explains the Captain will take the current director of campus securities place when the man retires in September. ALLYSANN seeks out NARYANNA DORR to inquire about reactivating her borg nanites in order to be more emotionally disconnected. Naryanna is unsure of the procedure and asks the woman to wait. This prompts ALLYSANN to want to leave and tells KIAN that she is going to Earth for a week or so. Second Week On the planet, ISKANDER AL-KHALID goes to his first counselling appointment with DENORIAN THAY. They talk about his future, his issues and what he would like to accomplish, though Iskander isn’t a fan of therapy. KITAAN and N’LANI DHAJA are now married and go off to their hotel after thanking guests ANNALISE SAVOI and SEBASTIEN CORRIX for looking after their kids. The couple go off and have an intimate moment! (March 09, 2384). ILIAS is down on the planet exploring when he runs into DANIELLA HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN). They chat a bit and find out they will be attending the same school. KIAN MAENAK and AMITY IOAN wake up together in the morning and talk about Allysann and the quad coupling. Getting a new pet, JILLIAN HORTON presents her hedgehog named ‘Squirrel’ to T’POK and he attempts to rationalize the name. Fourth Week Back from Earth, ALLYSANN MAENAK is not greeted too well when she gets off the ship with K’JAVA KAHMUP. KIAN MAENAK is rude and ignores both the trill and KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK. When K’JAVA is settled, he goes to T’POK and there we find out he is actually a joined Trill whose last name is actually VASHU. He works for Starfleet intell and internal affairs and has been set to watch Khoal for disturbing behaviour. T’POK calls in AMITY IOAN to convince her to let the Trill in the home as a gardener and offers to have Yintar’s legal indiscretions go away if she cooperates. K’JAVA gets his placement in Varnadas and has a run in with YINTAR IOAN who tells him to be wary about going around the women. ALLYSANN then makes her peace with YINTAR who isn’t having much of it and tells her it is his way or she can leave the premises. Getting to work in the gardens, K’JAVA has another chat with KHOAL, this time talking more about the Klingons and the boys feelings about Romulan superiority. KIAN notices that K’JAVA is talking to Khoal and offers his own warning about staying away from the boy. Kian is distracted however when he is told Ally is in the hospital after collapsing. KIAN arrives to the hospital and the doctor explains to him and ALLYSANN that her borg pathways have reactivated and her temperamental nature has been because of latent personalities of those she has assimilated. T’POK takes the time to contact MARGIANNE SAVOI on Earth conveying the message that Iskander was eager to speak with her. Shocked, she takes the news but isn’t sure what to do. JILLIAN HORTON stops by T’POK’s to give him Squirrel to look after and tells him she is going away on a missing with a cryogenic prisoner transport. ILIAS AL-KHALID is at school now with DANIELLE HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN) and he walks her home, only to get punched in the face by TAHMOH ALMIN. ILIAS goes back home with a black eye and concussion and ISKANDER is shocked to know who Almin was - an ex-Syndicate goon. ISKANDER then goes to find T’POK and talks to him about Tahmoh, filing an official complaint against the man and charges for hitting Ilias. ISKANDER then has the chance of confronting TAHMOH in person, both of them getting into a posturing contest about their deeds in the past and Iskander dredges up old memories he doesn’t like. T’POK then speaks with MARIAME ALMIN explaining that Tahmoh’s parole has been extended by a year, as well as the family has to move to a secure facility where they will be better watched. Mariame is upset she has to move and wonders about her business. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Just before his marriage, KITAAN DHOW is called in to see CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and given a promotion to Lt. Commander, as well as the official Chief of Science position. KITAAN then visited with BRYCE WREN who was on DS9 to fill in for the man when he went on his honeymoon. ILIAS AL-KHALID and IBRAHIM AL-KHALID arrive to the station and ISKANDER AL-KAHLID meets his biological son for the first time. It is an awkward moment, especially when it is exposed that Ilias will be remaining on the station for a year. Once alone, ILIAS and ISKANDER talk about the lack of each other in their lives and Ilias explains that the guilt the man feels will be his punishment. Third Week Wishing to see about nanite treatment, ISKANDER AL-KHALID seeks out NARYANNA DORR. She attempts to explain to him what it should be like, but his hesitance due to the borg is obvious. ISKANDER then goes to another counselling appointment with DENORIAN THAY, where he talks about his concerns with his son Ilias and how to go about it, as well as the nanite surgery. Deciding to go along with it, ISKANDER is in the infirmary with NARYANNA and JULIAN BASHIR. There he has a reaction to the sedatives and passes out. ILIAS AL-KHALID is on a date with DANIELLE HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN) and they get to know each other. In the middle of a chat about swimming, Ilias is told that his father had complications. ILIAS goes to the infirmary where KITAAN DHOW is, having just gotten back from his honeymoon. He asks Kitaan to help him and Kit gets the information from JULIAN. KITAAN then offers for ILIAS to come to his quarters and spend the night. There, Ilias meets N’LANI DHAJA and the Dhaja’s children. After dinner, KITAAN asks ILIAS about his relationship with Iskander and wonders why the two are distant. ISKANDER wakes the next day and is told about his reaction by JULIAN before ILIAS comes in and reassures his father everything will be fine. Fourth Week Worried about Nerys’ future, EBEN DORR looks into placing her into a convent on Bajor that only allows those of Bajoran decent to join. He explains to NARYANNA DORR it is for the girls on good and she agrees. EBEN later breaks the news to little NERYS DORR and the girl cries at the notion of going away. N’LANI DHAJA finds that Ilias has left his sweater at her place so she gives it back but runs into ISKANDER AL-KHALID. They chat and she tells him she knows him in the future she comes from. ISKANDER is later interested in contacting Cadet Savoi and asks T’POK for her information. He offers to give Iskanders to Margi instead. DANI arrives to the station with Ilias and then goes to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and asks to stay the night with him. He allows her, but is worried about her home life and calls Child Services on the Almins. USS Berlin Plots First Week En route to Bajor, CHARLES VELLOP and ISKANDER chat about his future. After clearing he was legit, the Admiral explains he will be off for some time through psychological leave, and may not be able to return to in-the-field work for another 50 years. Syndicate Plots First Week Locked together in a cell, SULLY REIZI and MARGIANNE SAVOI were visited once more by the Nausicaan like man named Kuron. Being drunk, Kuron had his defences down and Margi was able to incapacitate him and escape with Sully. Trill Plots Second Week Heading out to Trill, N’LANI and KITAAN are getting to experience a lot of newly wed bliss which includes a lot of close comforts! Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Having finished the final treatment to mBENJAMIN WOLFE have been finished and the boy has started to exhibit some enhanced abilities. mISKANDER NASSIR uses him to kill his prisoners and rewards him with a new mother in mTANIA NASSIR. Alternate Universe Plots Fourth Week Bringing the prisoner to his destination, JILLIAN and HEIDI THAY run into some shuttle problems when they run into a temporal stream in space. They activate an emergency beam out but they both find themselves on DS9. JILLIAN seeks out T’Pok only to get aT’POK instead. He has no idea who she is and believes she is an Angosian imposture trying to break out a prison. Jillian is able to discover it is an alt reality and warns Heidi. #03 March, 2384 #03 March, 2384 #03 March, 2384